


Someway, Somehow

by bleedthrough



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, jealous Shaw, root and shaw belong with each other, shoot endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedthrough/pseuds/bleedthrough
Summary: But the truth is, Root is still on your side. She may leave from time to time, but she never leaves entirely. That is until now. Because now, you can feel her sliding just a little bit closer to someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

"So," you drone slowly after an extremely unpleasant silence enveloped the table where you and Root were watching your number, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Root answered casually without looking at you. She paid close attention to your number who was already on a date with her lawyer as if the whole 'life-in-jeopardy' ordeal never happened a few moments ago. She's watching her too close, if you can say so yourself. After all, the threat's been dealt with, and you're both just here to make sure she's really, _really_ safe. You can feel your eyes roll at that. But you refuse to leave the mission until it's completely done and over with.

"Root," you sighed, "seriously, what's the matter? You've been acting strange since this morning."

Everybody noticed something was off with Root. There was heaviness in her steps, her witty repartee reduced to curt replies, and her smiles seemed forced. Harold had to convince her to go with you on this assignment in what you thought was hope to get her out of whatever mood she's in.

"Stop pretending you care, Shaw," she responds harshly. And then as if slapped by the intensity of, was that hurt or anger in her voice, she exhales defeatedly. "Sorry, Sam," she says standing up. "You wanna get out of here?"

And before you can say anything, she walks away from you. It's not the first time you feel frustrated with your lack of capacity to grasp everything about Root.

"The Machine," Harold began when you got back on the subway hideout, "I think, it's not speaking to her."

That was a week ago.

Root came back today. Actually, Root paid you a visit today before you had to leave for your silly cover job at the make up counter. When you opened the door to let her in, because she knocked this time, you asked a little too aggressively what she wants. In your mind, all events from the previous week had been buried in a blur of face goop and gun powder. All she said was, "Just wanted to see you" with a winning smile on her face.

And it's like that's really all she wanted. She's watching you get ready without moving away from the door. But that can't be it.

"Are you alright?" you ask.

"Yes?" she answers a bit puzzled.

You turn around to study her. You're looking at her closely. There's too much going on with her. Looking at her eyes, you can see hints of affection and concern, for who or for what, you don't know. There's a gentle smile playing at her lips. But her body seems tense, like she's undecided whether she wants to be here or not. She clears her throat. She must think you're checking her out. "Sam?" she looks confused all over again.

When the silence stretches on, she decided to cross the distance between you two. "Have a good day at work, Sameen," she says as she leans towards you to press a quick kiss on your forehead. Wait. What?

"I'll see you soon," she says as she's pulling away to head to the door.

"What was that?" you mumble unintelligently. You stand there dazed and unable to register anything until she reaches for the knob on your door.

"Listen," you say hesitantly. You shift from one foot to the other. "Just tell me what's wrong, Root," you try to say sincerely.

"Well, if I say I need you, what would you say?" a mischievous smile spread across her lips before it's gone. "Honestly Sameen, nothing's wrong. it's just been exhausting lately. I just wanted to take some time to breathe. I do like spending time with you," she says truthfully. She stands there momentarily waiting for you to say anything, or ask something. After a while and not a peep from you, she gives you one final smile before she slips out the door.

A heavy weight fell upon your chest, making it harder for you to breathe for a little while. Only then do you remember your response to that line from the first time you two worked together, _"Then you should get out of my way."_

Maybe she needs you for a mission. Or maybe she needs something from you? What could it be?

But the days went on as if nothing happened. You barely see her or hear from her so you push the thoughts away. She'll let you know if it's really pertinent to something concerning the team or your missions, but that's not to say you're not tempted to call her up and ask her what she meant. That is until Reese came back from a mission with a blonde lady who's approaching Root.

"Hey, Root," she says anxiously, seemingly excited and nervous all at the same time. When she noticed Reese's amused look once he catches up with her she tries to  
straighten up. "Looking good as always," she continues with a wink, now a little more confident than her initial greeting.

"Frankie," Root says, "So glad you've decided to come to New York. I'm sure you'll like it here."

"Oh, I'm liking it already, alright," she says looking at Root as if you and John were not there.

Root just smiles and you're not liking this turn of events, least of all this Frankie person.


	2. Chapter 2

_Great! Now Frankie’s made it all so awkward for everybody._

John gave a small cough to clear his throat, “Well ladies, perhaps we can move this someplace else,” he says gesturing with his hand to let you all go on before him. _Smarmy bastard,_ you shake your head.

“Actually, why don’t you guys head to the safe house first? Just gotta take care of something. I’ll see y’all there later,” Root says as she turns and steps away without waiting for anyone to reply.

“Root!” you hear beside you. “Wait,” Frankie says as she stalked towards where Root stopped. You can feel the irritation creeping up on you. “Let me go with you.”

 _Ha!_ You laugh internally at the ridiculousness of this demand. You raise your eyebrows. _This’ll teach Frankie Root’s an independent operator._ You smile in anticipation because you’re sure Root will shut down this offer, but before you know it they’re already on the move down the block while John began heading towards his car. He hands you the car keys and you silently drive as you contemplate what just happened.

_Did Root just let Frankie tag along on an errand? And without inviting you first?_

_Ugh… Unbelievable. It’s so not cool._ And only because you’re missing certain action, you tell yourself.

 

* * *

 

“So is it safe to assume Ms. Wells arrived safely?” Finch asks as soon as you and Reese entered the safe house sans Blondie Wells. 

“Yeah, Finch. She’s with Root,” you answer flatly. “Is she our new number?” you ask the same time as John asks “Any idea why she’s here?”

“To answer your question: no, Ms. Shaw. She is not our new number,” Finch says.  He turns to John and says, “I believe Ms. Groves pursued Ms. Wells at the Machine’s request. I learned that she was in Florida this past week where she provided Ms. Wells with assistance in exchange for information.”

The door opens. Root holds the door for Frankie to enter as she cheekily adds, “And then I extended an offer for her to assist us here in New York.”

“Well, it’s actually more like a lure,” Frankie tells Root with a chuckle as she placed the food bags in her arms at the table. “And what do you know? Here I am,” she says with a gesture as if she’s just magically appeared in front of everybody.

“Why?” you ask indifferently.

Root jumps to answer for her as she distractedly help Frankie set up the table. “Well, since you guys have cover jobs to maintain, she’ll be working undercover as my secretary for a cyber-security firm I’m infiltrating.”

“Ms. Groves,” Finch cuts her. “While I could see and appreciate the point of Ms. Wells’ presence, surely one of us could help you on your number had you asked.”

_Exactly my point, Harold._

“It’s a mission for Her,” Root emphasized without elaborating. She gestures for everybody to sit down and get something to eat. “Besides, she wanted me to have backup on-site,” she shrugs.

 _I could be your backup_ , you want to tell her. She should’ve known that no matter how annoying she is you’ll still protect her. _For the mission,_ of course.

“Frankie sure knows how to kick people in the face,” John says mirthfully.

The door opens again, and this time it revealed Lionel.

“Here are the blueprints you need, Glasses,” he says by way of greeting. He stops and looks at each and every one of you closely. “Hey, would you look at that! It’s the bounty hunter lady. What are you doing here?” he asks excitedly.

“Let’s just say I was invited, Detective,” Frankie says with a wink.

_This girl’s got some confidence, okay._

“Hey, I only told you what you told the big lug over there,” Root says with a wave of her fork in John’s general direction.

And then John laughs. At least that’s what you thought that sound was because it’s the first time you’ve hear it and it’s weird. Plus, his cheeks are slightly red and his teeth are showing.

“You told her to look you up when she’s available?” John asks in disbelief and amazement.

_WHAT?!?_

“No doubt she’s here,” John adds incredulously.

_What the hell is going on? Are they on drugs or am I?_

You look around the table as you lift your glass of soda. Everybody’s got little smiles plastered on their faces, no doubt amused by the light conversation going around. Admittedly, there’s not a lot of that lately. But still, you can’t help but clench your fist, curse your stupid ass retail hell cover job and think of ways to fight Samaritan. _All of this wouldn’t happen if it weren’t for that evil AI._

“I was intrigued,” Frankie tells the group. She then turns to Root and says, “Your offer sounds so interesting, after all.”

 _Alright. That’s it._ You slam your glass and the liquid splashed on the table as all eyes fall on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. Nothing much here yet, just setting some plots for the future of this story. And of course, a little of Shaw's denial. Jealous!Shaw is definitely in our midst. I'm actually excited to write future chapters because of that. We'll see how this all goes. 
> 
> By the way, feel free to let me know what you think so far. I've got a few more days before my next assignment so I'm hoping I could update soon. 
> 
> Have good days, people! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_STOP!_ That’s what you’re supposed to say. You’re almost sure you’re about to erupt with an unexplainable urgency to keep the conversation from going any further. Everybody paused to look at you in varying degrees of surprise and confusion at your outburst, but you can only look at Root. Actually, you can’t even look at her. Your line of sight is just pointed towards her general direction.

_Damn it! Should’ve just tuned them out like I normally do._

“Sam, are you okay?” Root asks, slight concern in her voice.

 _No. I need you to step away from_ Frankie _. Or maybe change seats with me!_

“Yeah… uhmm, I’m good,” you stutter. “It’s just that, uh…” _quick, think of something to say to divert their attention._ “Where’s Bear?” you question in one breath.

You can almost feel every member of your team simultaneously raise an eyebrow at you in askance: Really?

_Where’s a mission when you need one?_

“Bear?” Frankie asks.

“He’s our team guard dog, Ms. Wells,” Finch answers. “And he’s in the subway, Ms. Shaw. Already fed, of course.”

_Of course._

Everybody resumed eating and making small talk. You keep quiet, thinking how this is happening to you. Occasionally, you see Frankie lean to whisper something to Root and Root give her a small smile and a nod. It’s really rubbing you the wrong way. _But why?_

Root’s a member of your team, albeit an infrequent, almost independent but always stupidly present when necessary member of your team, but still just that - a member of your team. Nothing more. _Keep telling yourself that_ , you internally scoff at yourself. 

_Ignore them. Ignore them. Ignore them. This will be over soon._

 

* * *

 "Better get going," Frankie announced as you all stepped off the building. She's about to cross the street, and you almost breathe a sigh of relief as she walks on when she turns her head towards Root. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

“Absolutely,” Root answers sweetly.

Frankie waves for a cab as John and Lionel excused themselves to head back to the precinct. Beside you you hear Root offer to walk Harold home, but Finch refused saying he might as well fetch Bear from the station. You thought Root would insist on going with Harold but she settled for a quick one-armed hug before she bids him good night. It’s just the two of you now. You and Root.

“Come on, Sweetie. I’ll walk you home,” she tells you.

You want to tell her that you can get to your apartment on your own, but why object? Here’s your chance to talk to her since Frankie seems to want to hog Root all to herself. _Blondie’s as possessive as that robot overlord whispering in Root’s ear._

"So, you guys have plans or something?” you ask, trying to make it sound like small talk.

Root shrugs, "Just breakfast. We're discussing the mission."

_What? Don’t I get an invite?_

You both walk silently for a moment before you finally let your curiosity take over.

“Frankie seems cool, huh?” you say as flatly as you can muster. “Where did you know her from? Is she, like, some sort of relative of that guy from before?”

“Huh?” Root looks at you, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Cyrus,” you remind her.

“Oh…” she smiles uncomfortably. “No. I actually just met her last week. She helped me stop a human trafficking ring,” she says matter-of-factly. “Well, it’s nothing that I couldn’t handle, really,” she shrugs. “The Machine just thought I could use the company since we’re in the same area and all that.”

 _What a load of crap!_ The Machine knows Root can handle almost anything. Why She’s setting her up with a new partner when you and Root work so well together, you have no idea. But you don’t like it.

“Does her presence bother you?” Root asks lightly.

_Yes._

“No,” you answer quickly. “I mean, not at all.” You roll your eyes at yourself. _Great! Denial._

“But you’re aware that we’re your team, right?” you ask her.

“Of course, Sweetie!” she answers insistently.

“I’m just checking,” you tell her teasingly.

Root just nods, and the walk fell silent again.

Right. Maybe this thing that’s been bothering you since Frankie walked up to Root is just your subconscious worrying about not being partnered up with Root anymore. Or working with her, for that matter. You gotta admit, working with Root is always exciting. _Oh, but who am I kidding!? I like working alone._

But you’re confused. You’re sure Root’s acting the same when it’s just the two of you. Nothing’s different. But you’ve seen her with Frankie. There’s definitely unsubtle flirtation going on between them and, honestly, that’s what’s has you unsettled. Before you know it you’re both already in front of your building.

“Where’re you off to now?” you ask Root.

“Central Park. Gotta go pick up a package,” comes her reply.

“Want me to come with?” you offer.

“Nah. I’m good,” she says as she steps away from you. “Anyway, sleep well, Sweetie. I'll see you when I see you," she adds while walking backwards. You return the smile she throws your way with one of your own.   _What a goof,_ you shake your head.

Maybe this is all just a weird dream or something, but one thing you’re sure you want: minimize Root’s interactions with Frankie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you're all okay with how this story's progressing. As always, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_What is it about Root that makes you act and react?_

Root is a lot of things. She’s attractive. Anyone with eyes can see that. _She’s very hot_ , you mentally correct yourself. She’s also very smart. _A genius, actually._ She’s also good with guns, and tasers, and computers, and humans, and other entities. She’s a good operative, hacker, actress, and analog interface. A walking contradiction of light and dark, with warmth and coldness simultaneously flowing through her veins and spilling on her every interaction with people or AIs – capable of condescension and ruthlessness just as she is of gentleness, generosity and loyalty. She can make you feel small and insignificant, but she can also make you feel more and accepted even when you’re just being you – like you’re enough and it’s really okay to be yourself even when you know you’re different. She makes you feel at home within yourself. She’s an extraordinary person. A beautiful mystery you recently found out you want to keep to yourself.

As impenetrable as you thought you were, you’re left to wonder on your own as two number-less weeks passed by since the night Root walked you home. You’re bothered. You’ve only seen her a handful of times and though she always looks delighted to see you, you can’t say the same because when she’s not on her solo errands for the Machine, Frankie seems to always be around her, sometimes just silently watching her. And you don’t know what to make of it all.

Frankie’s presence makes you uncomfortable. On top of discovering your surprisingly existent feelings and emotions you’ve yet to identify, you’re genuinely confused as to what’s really going on between Root and Frankie. You know you ought to ask, if only to give yourself some peace of mind, but you can’t seem to bring yourself to do so knowing you won’t like whatever’s the answer. Knowing they have something between them would bother you just as much as knowing that there’s nothing more than friendship there _because how come they’re that comfortable with each other already?_

Root appears to be okay with Frankie just hanging around her any time the opportunity presents itself. _Well, Root always manages to appear nonchalant and casual even though you know her guard is up almost all the time._ And all things considered, Frankie is decent. According to John, she can handle herself in a fight and she’s good at her job as a bounty hunter. You’ve also seen her concern for Root’s wellbeing, bringing her coffee and snacks whenever she catches Root working on her laptop for hours. _She always seems to have an apple ready too_ , you internally groan. You know you shouldn’t be able to care and yet somehow you do. And despite knowing that you should be grateful because somebody’s finally looking after Root, you can’t help but despise Frankie for everything that she does. Somehow, through some way, there’s a picture painted in your mind that it’s you who’s doing all those things for Root. Maybe more.

You try to ignore them, and they make it so easy since they have their “own mission” it infuriates you even more. They leave you alone when they think you’re in a mood, _although not before Root’s placed a sandwich beside you._ You know Root cares about you – she always does – but you can’t help but be angry at the fact that she can care about other people too. Just knowing they’re working together is enough to ruin your days.

 

* * *

 

You tag along on a stakeout with John and Lionel. You’re bored and they could always use a hand when it comes to these investigations.

“You must be relieved. Root’s attention seems to have found a new target,” John remarks from the passenger beside you, taking a sip from a cup of coffee.

You don’t bother responding. You just take a hearty bite of your burger. It’s better that John has no idea about what you’re thinking, or feeling for that matter. _Keep chewing, Shaw_ , you tell yourself.

“Yeah. Nuttella’s got a knack for recruiting,” Lionel chimes in as he swallows a bite of his burger. You look at him disapprovingly. _I didn’t need that reminder, okay!_

“If this is all you boys will talk about, I think I’ll just head home,” you say as you exit the car.

But it’s true, isn’t it? Root’s really good at convincing former numbers to work with the team. There’s Harper Rose who instantly jumped at the opportunity as soon as she heard Root’s name. She’s heard of the chaos Root’s capable of and thought she could learn a few tricks off of working with the team. So far she’s only managed to annoy John and Harold since Root has to take off somewhere to do the Machine’s bidding. Then there’s Detective Dani Silva who finally agreed to help the team three numbers ago. That one’s pretty tough to convince. John offered her a place on the team before on multiple occasions but she declined each time. Root only had to talk to her for fifteen minutes over coffee and she agreed, complete with a handshake.

Bottom line: Root’s good at everything and she can get almost anyone to do whatever she wants. _And she’s used to working on her own, too! See? Frankie’s completely unnecessary for the success of her mission! Ugh…_

You reach for the phone in your pocket and dials Root’s number. As soon as you know the call’s been picked up you ask “Where are you?”

“I’m at a café downtown with Harry and Bear, Sweetie. Everything okay with your play date with Lionel and the Big Lug?” she says.

“Yeah,” you answer briefly. “Will you be at the subway later?”

“Maybe,” Root answers playfully, you imagine she’s got a big smile on her face right now. “I should be able to take Harry back there later. What’s up?”

“Nothing. I’ll see you later,” you tell her quickly as you end the call.

If you’re being completely honest with yourself, you just wanted to hear her voice and maybe check what she’s up to, but now that you’ve told her you’ll see her later you figure it’s time to abandon your plans of going home. Maybe you could ask her to join you for dinner. You’re still quite hungry after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Thank you so much for your feedbacks. Really appreciate it. I'll try to update as much as I can before I disappear for my next assignment.
> 
> Confession: I actually like Frankie's character, but thinking about the episode she appeared in (4.18 "Skip") makes me a little sad since that's where we saw how much Root's willing to do and go through for Harold. I swear, Root's line there that goes "It's okay if we're not friends anymore. You're alive. It's enough" speaks a lot about her character. I actually think about this a lot.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m hungry. Buy me dinner.” _Nah, sounds too demanding._

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” _Also no. Too reluctant._

You’ve been rehearsing since you got to the subway. Tense. Now that you know Root is coming, you find yourself struggling on how to ask her to join you for a meal. _Maybe I should just drag her to a restaurant when she gets here?_

You don’t know where this sudden urge to spend time with Root is coming from. You used to be so annoyed whenever she’s around that you try to ignore her, hear teasing, and her infectious smiles whenever she’s somewhere near you. Obviously, there are times when you can’t avoid her, like whenever she discuss missions or give the team information. _Maybe since back then I was afraid if I focused on her too much I won’t be able to stay away._

You hear the entrance to the subway hideout close and you brace yourself for Root’s overly sweet greeting, _okay, here we go._ Then you try to contain your disappointment when you found it’s just Harold and Bear descending the stairs to the platform. Bear runs to you and you bend down to greet him.

“Good evening, Ms. Shaw. Ms. Groves asked me to give you this and to tell you ‘Enjoy’” Harold says as he hands you takeout bag. You reach for the bag and take a look inside. Sandwich.

“Thanks,” you say with a small, forced smile. You can’t help the bitter thought that run through your mind: Here, have a consolation sandwich because Root doesn’t have time for you anymore. You don’t feel like eating anymore either.

Harold starts towards the cab of your team’s non-locomotive train and powers on his computer before he looks back to you. “Oh, and of course Ms. Groves sends her apologies. She thought you might be expecting her, but she needs to be at the airport in 20 minutes so she just dropped me off here.” You stalk towards him. “She said she’ll see us all at the safe house on Thursday next week, if not sooner. And before you ask, I also don’t know what will happen on Thursday,” he adds.

 _It’s just Monday today, so that means she’ll be gone for a week or so_ , you count in your head.

“Where’s she going?” you ask.

“She mentioned Paraguay and China,” he says as he sits in front of his computer and began typing.

“Alone?” you follow up.

“Why, yes, Ms. Shaw. You know how it is with her and her missions,” Harold answers with a hint of ‘duh’ in his voice.

“Oh,” you breathe a small sigh, whether of relief or worry you’re not actually sure. On the one hand, she’s alone and with the Machine silent in her ear, you know everything she does endangers her even more. She could definitely use some back up. But on the other hand, for some unknown reason, knowing she’s not with Frankie offers you a sense of comfort. _Okay, so maybe I know the reason, but I don’t have to say it out loud now, do I?_

You decide to eat the sandwich Root most likely bought for you in peace.

 

* * *

 

Root’s been gone for three days now and you’ve managed to talk John into pairing up with Frankie after what could only be called as a disastrous engagement with a number yesterday when Harold asked her to back you up as way of getting herself familiar to working with the team. Only directions and plans of executions were exchanged between the two of you and you’re actually a bit surprised that you’ve managed to stop your number from blowing her fiancés brains off.

You acted somewhat hostile, but John assured her that that's just your normal temperament. At least, you both had a mutual understanding to try your best to avoid unnecessary talk. Of course, that’s just partly your stubbornness and partly because you know you can handle that mission by yourself. _It has completely nothing to do with Root_ , whom you’ve both managed not to mention. Still, you both looked like lost puppies.

 

* * *

 

“Flight delayed. Will be late,” Frankie supplied after Lionel asked where Cocoa Puffs is. How she came to possess that privilege information, you don’t know.

Everybody’s settled at the safe house just as Root said. You’re all seated around the table waiting for Root because apparently she’s got the team some new toys which got all of you excited, though you’re not so sure about yourself whether it’s because Root’s coming or because of whatever it is she’s bringing with her.

“Speaking of Cocoa Puffs, what’s the deal between you two?” Lionel asks.

You almost got whiplash as you quickly turn your head at the question to look at Frankie who just shrugged, “We’re good friends. For now, at least.” The implication that there might be something more in the foreseeable future is so not lost on you, and you grit your teeth in silent irritation.

There’s a click by the door and everybody turns to look at Root entering the threshold of the safe house. “Hey guys, what’ve I missed?” she sweetly asks in greeting.

“I’m sure the Machine’s kept you apprised, Ms. Groves. Had a good trip, I hope,” Harold answers as he stands up to meet her by the small flight of stairs leading to the living area.

“Everything’s just fine, Harry,” she says as she smiles Finch’s way.

“Glad you’re back,” Frankie says as she makes her way to Root. “John’s been cramping my style.”

“Sorry if I’m not as smooth as Root,” John replies sarcastically, but you can tell he’s smiling lightly.

“Aww, John,” Root coos. “You should’ve known by now being both cool and badass is not for everyone,” she teases and winks his way.

As soon as everybody’s settled by the table once again, Root began laying down the new toys she’s acquired for everybody. Basically it’s a lot of compact ammunition and a signal jammer that she says is designed not to affect your comm signals through the mesh network. It all sounds interesting and you know you should be listening, but you found yourself lost just by looking at her. And as if sensing the weight of your stare, she stops for an instant to gaze towards you, and then she picks up where she’s left off like that little moment didn’t happen. But then you made the mistake of turning your head a little to glance at Frankie, and she’s looking at you as if she’s figured something out.

Root and Harold stepped out on the balcony to discuss Machine-related things and left the group to examine the new toys. John, Lionel and Frankie are enumerating the various ways in which these things could come in handy during missions, but you choose keep your eyes on Root while pretending to clean the gun on your hand. It’s not that you can’t take your eyes off of her, it’s just you can’t seem to convince yourself to want to.

Once everybody’s stepping out to head home, you saw Frankie call after Root. Once she catches up to her, she proceeds to wrap a scarf around Root’s neck and tell her to “Have a good night’s rest.” You admit to yourself that’s sweet, but those gestures also makes you wanna punch somebody.

You’re about to go after them when Lionel stopped you. “You know, if she’s already gotten through to you, maybe you should just completely let her in. I see you watching her and I don’t know why you bother to stop yourself,” he says with a shake of his head. “Soon it might be too late,” he adds and then he crosses the street towards his car.

_Am I really that obvious?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for updating so late. Work's begun, but fortunately for me, I have some internet access. I'm hoping to post the next chapter soon.
> 
> Please excuse the errors in grammar and formatting. I typed this chapter on my phone. I'll review and make the corrections once I get my hands on a computer.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think as I'm now entertaining the thought of giving Root and Frankie a chance. 
> 
> Anyway, hope everybody's having good days. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my insolence for ever entertaining the thought that Root could be with anyone else besides Shaw. I agree with all of you, Root and Shaw belong with each other. Here's part 1 of my peace offering. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. And also, I really appreciate the feedback. Thanks for the comments. Wishing you all well.

Here’s the thing about Root: She can keep you guessing. And you don’t know whether you can stop once you decide you’re interested. _But who am I kidding? I’ve been intrigued since our first meeting._ The day you first encountered Root was the only time you were caught off guard. And she managed to get the drop on you again inside your own apartment after that. You try to not think of the fact that since then she’s managed to constantly get under your skin. You made her your hobby then, why stop now?

Lionel’s right. Not a lot of people get through to you, and if someone can get past your barriers, maybe that’s telling you something. But then again, Root knows how to break into firewalls, so you think it’s kinda unfair.

You asked her once why she won’t stop bothering you. She answered you with this: “I’d love to stop and hate you instead, but you see, I know you’ll love that, so sorry Sam,” she shrugged and looked at you patronizingly. “I think you’ll always be my favorite.” And then you just shook your head and left her there.

You made the mistake of overlooking the energy flowing through your veins whenever she’s around you. She makes you move, keeps you on your toes. It’s like everything is heightened and charged whenever she’s there. You thought that feeling will always be there, but recently it’s changed. There’s an undercurrent of tension and panic whenever you see her. Especially when Frankie’s following her everywhere she goes.

You thought she would always be there, and though she’s actually still there, there’s also a threat that could take her away from you. And you have no idea how to make her stay. Somehow, you think you’re unequipped to keep, have her. _Is there a way for me to stop her from ever leaving my side?_

You know she wanted to be yours before, but like a jar of smoke, instead of closing it, you left everything open and others mistake it as you letting go or relinquishing your claim to that very smoke – that very spirit or life breathed in the jar. You didn’t put the lid she handed you, so now you’re left trying to find ways to re-capture what you’ve let loose.

* * *

 

You’re watching Root talk to a man to get you and Frankie clearance to enter the building where your latest number works. She agreed to help out with this irrelevant number this morning since she’s trying to take a break from coding something for the Machine for the past 3 days. She’s been restless. You know she misses the Machine and can’t get to sleep knowing her god cannot communicate with her freely. She asked you and Frankie to wait for her in the car while she sorts everything out.

“Alright,” Root says as she settles by the passenger seat beside you. “Tell Gloria, the secretary, her dress suits her and that Mr. Griffin asked you to check into his PC to update his software. Show her this,” as she gives you and Frankie badges. She also hands you a flash drive. “You know what to do, Sweetie,” she tells you nicely as she readies herself to leave the car.

“Wait, Root,” Frankie starts from the backseat. Root just turns to her and raises her eyebrows. “Free for lunch?” Frankie asks.

“Actually, I…” Root begins and then you cut her off.

“Here,” you say as you drop the bagel you’ve been saving for a snack later at Root’s lap. “Finish that for me. It’s too good to waste. I’ll just grab a bite later,” you add and then you unbuckle your seatbelt. You know Root can’t handle particularly heavy meals, so having her stomach filled now will stop her from having to go to lunch. You look at Frankie from the rearview mirror and she has this incredulous smile on her face, slightly shaking her head. “Let’s go,” you barked at her before you exit the car. Root and Frankie followed suit.

“Have fun, ladies,” Root says in lieu of a signoff. “And thanks for the bagel, Sweetie,” she says with a big smile on her face. You give her a small smile and an equally small nod and then she turns to head back to the subway.

You’re quite pleased with yourself with how you handled that, so you congratulate yourself. _Nice save, Shaw._

 

* * *

 

Harold called you to the subway after you’ve dealt with Griffin asking you to man the computers. He said his cover is expected to attend a conference somewhere at the university, and you’re more than happy to head to the hideout. You dismissed Frankie by way of saying the mission’s complete. When you get to the subway hideout, however, the usual table Root occupies when coding is suspiciously vacant. You thought she’d come back here to code or something. You hate the fact that your first thought is Frankie managing to coax her to still get lunch.

“Hello, Ms. Shaw,” Finch greets you, “I’m so glad you can make it back here. I’d appreciate it if you could assist Mr. Reese with his investigation. He’s wrapping up as we speak, and just needs to make sure the number gets to safety. Just please check that everything’s settled and then you can go. Thank you.” It’s obvious he’s in a hurry.

“Where’s Root?” you ask when he walks past you.

“Back there,” he motions to the small room by the platform. “She has a slight headache, Ms. Shaw, so I advised her to get some rest; otherwise she would be the one manning the computers.” You don’t appreciate that Harold’s voice is colored with defensiveness. It’s as if he knows you don’t want to be here and that he thinks you’ll gladly leave and let Root handle this if it’s possible. Before you can comment on anything, he’s gone.

When you checked on John and his mission, he says it’s all taken care of, so you let yourself wander into the small room by the platform where you know there’s a cot where any of your team members can rest.

You gotta admit, seeing Root with her eyes closed and motionless is a little surreal. She’s always moving that it’s almost impossible to pin her to a location for more than an hour when she’s not working on code. That’s how she is – a moving body of curiosities and discoveries unfortunately hidden through a multitude of identities she has to assume to survive. Seeing her like this makes you feel like you’re walking in on a secret. _Am I allowed to see her like this?_ Despite the knowledge that she’s experiencing terrible head ache, you think she still looks peaceful. There’s something sweet and glorious and serene about Root attempting to rest her eyes and will away her migraine that makes it impossible for you to want to disturb her. And yet you still do.

You’re startled out of your thoughts when Root speaks, still with her eyes closed. “Quit staring, Sameen, it’s not very polite.”

“Yeah? You do that to me almost all the time,” you challenged.

“Of course, I do Sweetie,” she says as she opens her eyes and swings her legs beside the bed to sit. She leans her head to the wall. “But when have I ever been polite when it comes to you?” she asks with a hint of her usual teasing. She closes her eyes again. _This woman. Really._ You roll your eyes.

You know you’re supposed to leave her alone and let her sleep off her headache, but you barely had the chance to spend time with her these past few weeks. _Now is the right time to take advantage._ You walk towards her and settle to sit beside her on the cot. “You know what can help remove your head ache?” you ask her, your voice a little lower than usual. She furrows her brows before she turns her head to look at you. You didn’t supply her with any answer. You just lift your hands up to her temple and starts rubbing circles on each side with your fingers to massage the headache away.

You watch emotions dance on her face before you settle on staring at her eyes. There’s a lot that’s hidden there. There’s surprise and confusion, probably wondering as to what you’re trying to do, and you want to ask her the same thing. _What are you doing to me?_ There’s so many things you can say to her right now, but you can’t seem to find the right words, _or the courage_ , to begin. You keep on massaging her temples. You move stray hairs behind her damaged ear, and the look in her eyes seems to soften at your touch. You know she’s refusing to walk away from this entire conversation you seem to be having without words being spoken. It’s like an agreement to let you keep on touching her. And you know you will. You’ll touch her if she’ll let you. You’ll keep on holding her in this time and place, if it’s possible at all. And you realize you’ll always be reaching for her, no matter what.

“Sameen,” she whispers your name like a breath she’s been holding for too long, and your gaze fall upon her lips. Your hands steady on the sides of her face and you know you want her – you’ll always want her. You lean towards her, and then…

“Shaw?” John calls from the platform. “Root?” he tries again, obviously looking for anyone who could be present in the subway station. You slightly tighten your hold on Root’s face, gently caressing her with one of your hands. _I don’t want to move. Not yet._

“We should move,” Root says, though she’s yet to remove your hands from her face or push you away.

“Alright,” you say dejectedly. And you swear you would strangle John for interrupting what could’ve happened.


	7. Chapter 7

“I love it when you do this,” Root says as she leans down a little to pin an ID card on you. “You think of everything,” she says after a brief pause. You’re just standing there in front of her. You’re watching her face dance with delight. “It’s always good to hear your voice,” she says with a shine in her eyes and relief in her voice. The Machine, that’s who she’s talking to. She glances at you and then she drops her gaze, “I miss you,” she says more quietly, though you still heard it. The longing in her voice too obvious, too pronounced, to keep in the quiet of her whisper.

John came back telling you both that he received a new number from Harold and that he needs either of you to look into it because Lionel called and he needs to be back at the precinct as soon as possible.. Captain’s orders, he says. You can tell by his terse words and movements that he’s fighting within himself because his hero complex is demanding that he attend to the number instead. He didn’t even comment on the fact that you and Root came out from the same spot in the subway platform.

Root, however, insisted that he return to his cover job and promised him that she’ll help you. And since there’s no fighting the words of a prophet, _or an analogue interface with a very smug attitude when carrying her god’s orders_ , John walked out of the subway hideout with the demand that he be updated about the number. Root just tilted her head and gave him a self-satisfied smile.

So now, here you are, once again alone with Root, but this time, with the tense and awkwardness of what almost happened back there at the cot hanging so painstakingly evident around you. You want to say something, maybe tilt her head to make her look in your eyes or reach out to stop her hand from pulling away.

She sends a small smile your way as she finished fixing your uniform for your cover.

“Root,” a voice calls to her. She looks up. You tense up.

“Hey, Honey,” she says kindly. You form your hands into fists and hope that the way you’re gritting your teeth in disdain isn’t too evident on your face. _Pet names. Of course._

“Got a message to meet here. What’s up?” Frankie asks as she sits on the bench and lifts her feet up.

“I need you to go with Sameen,” Root tells her and then she nods towards you. “She’ll explain everything on the way.” And then she stalks towards Harold’s work station.

You hesitate to move, but you leave anyway when Frankie stands up, but not before looking back to Root. She’s already too absorbed in what she’s doing on the computers.

The mission is simple. You just have to extract the number, a congressman’s wife, from a charity event where her extorter will likely make a move to expose her indiscretions with another man. You’re posing as part of the wait staff to get close to the number because you refuse to socialize while also wearing a cocktail dress. You nod knowingly at yourself, _manageable subordination and fake politeness will do just fine._ Frankie will be your wheelman, you decided that yourself. Root would’ve been there posing as one of the guests but after you pointer out to her that she might compromise the mission because you know she had a headache a while ago she just went ahead and had that conversation with the Machine while preparing odds and ends for your mission. You hope she heard the concern hidden behind your slightly harsh wording.

Actually you wanted to tell her to rest and that you can handle this by yourself, but Reese was there and you’re still reeling from that entire headache massage ordeal. _I only have myself to blame for not acting fast enough_. That entire moment will be burned in your mind for good.

So far, everything’s going okay. You’re in position. So is Frankie. You put aside your contempt for her for the mission. _I can be very professional, thank you very much._ And then suddenly it’s obvious it won’t be going good for long. First you spot Finch approach your number. He gives you a little nod to indicate that he’s got it for now. What he’s doing, you don’t know. And then a hand brushes by the small of your back and when you turn to look at the stupid fool who made the mistake of making contact with your body you find Root. _Of course, she’s here. Why did I even think she would stay at the subway?_

She looks distractingly beautiful, wearing a deep blue dress with black accents, her lips tinted red, and her gorgeous, flowing locks swept to one side. You try to breathe her in, everything looks exquisitely in place, and yet somehow you still feel unsettled. She turns to look at you and for the first time you feel like air is finally filling your lungs.

“Watch Harold. I gotta go get changed,” she tells you. You catch a whiff of her perfume as she passes you by. She smells amazing, like sunshine and jasmine and nothing like the danger flowing through her veins.

You walk after her, “Root, we need to talk.” You’re now following her towards the restrooms.

“Not now, Sweetie,” she says readily. And then she looks toward Harold and the number before proceeding to go change.

She came back after five minutes or so in her typical attire of shirt, pants, boots and leather jacket - all black. And then she gives Harold a nod, clearly a signal that he should start moving extracting the number. You want to ask her what’s going on. For all you know, you’re supposed to be the one extracting the number. But then the fire alarm starts ringing and a shot was fired. You don't flinch when the gun went off. That's not who you are. And that's the difference between you and Root as she steps in front of you and welcomes the bullet to her right arm.  _The idiot!_ She fears for you. She's scared for you. You don't walk towards gunfire unless you really have to, and though you think Root thinks the same, Root also doesn't care so much about herself. She won't care if something hurts her as long as she knows she's doing something to protect you, save you. No, Root actually does mind the pain and the injury, but only let herself be bothered by them later, when she's already pulled you and anybody else away from danger. When you're already safe in the distance.  _That's what people do when they're scared of losing someone more than they fear death._

“You should get them out of here now, Sameeen.  Frankie’s waiting out back,” she says as she’s walking towards one of the large doors of the function hall. _What about you?_ you want to ask her. You notice her eyes are now trained on the two men who just entered the event. “Be careful. There’s two more on your way out,” she says to you through the comm link.

You made it out and find everybody, except Root, piling up on the van. Finch noticed you. “Ms. Shaw, were you able to disarm the bomb?” You’re momentarily frozen. Out of the corner of your eye you notice Frankie pause as well. And before anything more can be said, you’re running back towards the function room to look for Root.

You activate the comm link. “Root, where the hell are you?”

“Taking care of business, Sweetie,” she says. “Please do me a favor, Sameen. There’s a little girl walking towards the exit. She’s wearing my jacket. Take her to Mrs. Bancroft. Harold knows where to take you from here,” she says raggedly. She’s hurt, you can tell. You can hear guns being fired in the background.

“What about you, Root?” you ask.

“I’ll be fine. Trust me,” she says reassuringly. “Be safe, Sameen,” and then she disconnected the line. Something cold and aching settles within you. It feels like you’re being pulled apart in all direction. You just want to go after her. But then you see the child, not more than 6 years old, trying to navigate the chaos of the fire alarm.

“Hey,” you call out to her. You move to pick her up, “Don’t worry, you’re gonna be fine,” you say with as much gentleness as you can muster.

And the child just clings to you, you can feel her nod by the crook of your neck. “Root says you’ll take me to my mommy.”

“Yes,” you tell her as you reach the exit.

When you reach the van, you find Harold and Frankie in what seems to be a stand-off.

* * *

 

“I told you, Harold. We’re waiting for Root here,” Frankie says firmly after Harold suggests that you should move. Bancroft said  they’ve been arguing about this since they’ve settled inside the van.

Frankie doesn’t want to leave Root here knowing she could be hurt. You know, mission-wise, that Harold makes sense. You all need to move the numbers to safety, but you find yourself agreeing with Frankie.

“Please leave,” Root voice came from Harold’s phone. Her breathing is labored and you fear that she’s losing both consciousness and blood.

“Ms. Groves where are you?” Harold asks anxiously.

There’s a moment full of silence. Everyone in the van waiting in anticipation for an answer.

“Back. Exit.” comes the patchwork answer. Definitely not Root.

Harold’s eyes grow wide and then he’s moving to drive around the block.

Before the van even comes to a halt, you and Frankie were already moving to get to Root.

“Root.”

“Hey,” she says. She is slumped against the wall. She looks tired and you can see blood seeping from her shirt. “Let’s go,” she says as she moves to stand up. Frankie is quick to support her on her left, you move to her right. Before you know it, the door of the van opens and out comes a child running towards Root.

“You’re okay,” says her little voice. She hugs Root by the waist where you can see blood oozing out of a wound. You want to pry the child away from Root. _Gently, of course._

“Of course, Sweetie,” Root says kindly. She’s smiling down on the child while her closer to her. “I’m glad you are too.”

Once you’ve all settled inside the van, you quickly work to check on the damage.

“Here, lean against me,” Frankie offered to Root who just put her head on the proffered shoulder. _That’s a very kind and caring gesture_ , you tell yourself. You can’t help but hate this situation.

Root was unconscious when Finch announced that you’re at the drop off for the congressman’s family members. The child, maybe hoping that Root would wake up, keeps looking at her and reaching for her hand. She didn’t let go until they really had to leave.

* * *

 

Thankfully, the damages aren’t too severe. Root lost a lot of blood from a gunshot wound close to her ribs, but you know she’ll be fine after some rest.

She’s resting by the cot again, with you sitting close by, monitoring her vitals for the past couple of hours and Bear guarding her.

“I don’t get it,” says a voice beside you. “How can someone as amazing as her believe that she doesn’t deserve anything in this world?”

You turn your head towards the voice. It’s Frankie. She’s looking at Root like she’s everything. And you believe her. Somehow, someway, you know Root is your everything too. You just don’t have the courage to admit it to her or out loud yet.

“I mean, it’s a bit insulting, isn’t it?” Frankie continues with a shake of her head., “How a person like her can do amazing things like that and believe she’s designed to be alone.”

You just stay silent. You don’t know what to respond to that; if you should respond at all.

“She’s so smart and fierce and fearless, and yet I know she’s also broken. I want to be beside her – to fight for the same things she does,” Frankie goes on. There’s an ache in her voice and yearning in her eyes.  You just keep looking at her looking at Root, and then she tilts her head to look at you, “John told me how things are between the two of you, and I must say I’m grateful…” She stops. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Root moving by the cot.

 _Damn. I need her to finish that sentence. What did John tell her? That Root and I are nothing more than colleagues? Or that we’re more? What is she grateful for?_ For a while there you thought she’s gonna as you to back off Root.

Bear jumps up to greet her. And Root pets him for a moment before she turns to look at you and Frankie. “Is this where the party’s at?” she asks, making light of her previous condition. When none of you answers, she starts to look around, searching for clothes, probably.

“What do you think you’re doing?” you ask her.

“Trying to leave, obviously,” she says nonchalantly as she puts on her boots. “Somewhere I gotta be,” she adds as she reaches for her leather jacket.

“Don’t you think you should rest some more?” Frankie asks.

“I’m fine. But thanks for your concern,” she says sweetly. “See you late, ladies,” she tells you both with a winning smile before leaving you two standing there, looking at her retreating form.

Harold noticed her and he’s got an incredulous look about his face. “Ms. Groves?” is all he says.

“Gotta go, Harry,” and she’s exiting the hideout.

* * *

 

“Why are you following me?” Root asks you a few blocks away from the station. She keeps on walking, albeit a little slowly because of the blood loss she sustained earlier. That’s how you caught up with her quickly. You decided to go after Root after giving a nod towards Finch’s direction and a pointed look towards Frankie that dared her to do something. _I still don’t know what she’s going on about earlier so the jury’s still out if she’s competition_.

“Why not me, Root?” you ask when you found yourself already beside her.

She stops and looks at you. “Why not you what, Sameen?”

“Why did the Machine think you needed Frankie?” you demand like you have a right to know, although you dread the answer. All the possible answers that could come from her.

She doesn’t answer. Instead, she looks at you straight in the eyes and you lost yourself in there, and even when it’s unnerving and new to you, the feeling brings you comfort too. Something like what you think others would describe as being found.

She gets ahold of your wrist and tugs you to walk with her, and you know without a doubt, that you’ll follow her wherever she’ll lead you. She takes you to the port area. “New cover,” she says by way of explanation.

There’s an eerie silence that envelops the both of you as you look at the waves crash. The warmth on your wrist tells you that her hand is still there and so you twist your arms a little to loosen her hold, and then you slide your hand on hers. She turns to look at you, searching your eyes to find the meaning of this unusual gesture.

“Why her, Root?” you ask anyway even when you know she gets it.

There's a look in her eyes that reminds you she's yours. She’s always been yours. It tells you that she wants you, but also, that she understands. That you don’t need to act possessive.

You’ve basically forgotten what Harold and John told you before in no great detail, that Root hacks human beings as easily as she hacks computers. Meaning, Root possesses greater intellectual ability and vigor when it comes to figuring out how things work. And before she managed to attain a synchronistic relationship with the Machine, Root developed a deeper understanding of the realities underlying human relationships. Now that you think about it, you think that’s how she can stay sane with a voice constantly in her ear. _Or at least, back when the Machine’s constantly present in her ear._

“Is that what’s gotten you acting weird lately?” she asks. She’s playing along.

You want to deny it, but you wager the price of admitting far outweighs the price of silence. It’s warring inside you. In your mind, the price you’re willing to pay will define whatever it is that you have with Root. Whatever you’ll have with Root after this conversation.

_What if she decides I’m no longer worth her while?_

_I feel threatened_ , that’s what you want to say. “The thought of you being alright without me, of being somewhat happy with somebody else, it makes me uncomfortable. It’s like…” you take a moment to consider your words, and yet they stumble out of you. “It’s like somewhere someone’s holding you kidnapped and the only way I can have you back is if I keep you with me, which of course, doesn’t make any sense because you’re not anyone’s and yet, I want to believe that -”

“You belong with me?” Root cuts you off with a small chuckle.

 _Be sincere, honest, and true. As much as you can_ , you tell yourself.

“I…uhh…yeah,” you sigh.

Root smile falls. You can tell she’s taken aback by your admittance.

“I don’t like it when you look or smile at other people. I know it’s selfish,” _and it sounds dumb_ , you add in your head, “but it’s like they’re mine and it feels like you’re gonna run out of them for me if you keep entertaining Frankie like that.”

“Sameen, stop,” she tries, “What are you talking about?”

“I know you’re not mine. You’re your own person, but I finally figured it out. It’s like you said, you and I, we…”

She holds one of her hands up. “Don’t”

“…belong together,” you finish.

“…say it,” she whispers weakly.

She shakes her head, sighs and then leans back against the railings. She tilts her head upwards, looking at the moon. You’ve made whatever exists between you two _real_ and tangible, but then she’s prying her hand from your hold. _Is this too much too fast for her?_ In your mind, it doesn’t add up. You’ve already lost too much time dancing around all the possibilities of your relationship.

But then again, Root has an obvious open wound with your name on it. And instead of letting it heal, she keeps it fresh by practically opening up herself to your constant rejection. You’re not dense. You’re in denial. Frankie’s presence is a wakeup call. You think maybe the Machine is telling you something. _Or maybe She’s telling Root something. Something that awfully sound like “Waiting for one Sameen Shaw is hopeless.”_

“She reminds me of a friend I used to have another lifetime ago,” Root starts. She looks at the waters again, but you think her vision sees inwards, into her past. “Everybody thinks I’m weird,” she says as she closes her eyes, “But that friend, she looks out for me. She made me feel like I matter, even special.” A sad smile is playing at her lips now. She tries to sigh silently but you still hear her shaky breath. “She was all that I had. The only one I was certain of before I found Her.”

The emphasis is clear. She’s talking about the Machine. She opens her eyes and it’s shining with unshed tears. “I don’t know why the Machine wanted me to meet Frankie. Maybe it’s because we both needed people at the time. She lost somebody too. I guess She thinks we both could use the company.”

Maybe this isn't about you? Maybe she just needs somebody there, and you just happen to not be the best for her at the time. The Machine determined she needed Frankie after all. Somehow you get it. Root needs a friend since the Machine can’t always make her presence known. And everybody on your team, including yourself, you loathe admitting, thinks Root is crazy. She needs somebody who will believe in her, who will look out for her and make her feel special; though you think it’s unfair you weren’t given the chance. _I have faith in Root, too. And I already think she’s remarkable_

“I gave Her my life,” she says and then she looks away, “but I think I’ve offered, no, given you my heart before I could even say “No” or knew what was happening. I didn’t choose this. If I could and had I known, I would’ve kept my distance long after you inferred you’re not interested. But still, here we are. I don’t want to want you, but I like that I don’t have a say in the matter. How you respond to this declaration doesn’t matter to me. I want you anyway. I think I’ll always want you, Sameen,” she looks at you, “but I don’t think I can bring myself to believe this yet,” she says as she leans towards you to place a gentle kiss on your cheek. And then she’s walking away to leave you alone with your thoughts.

You realize, the question is not whether she likes you or not, it’s whether she could stop herself before your unaware hold on her gets too strong for her to walk away. And for the first time in your life you feel like your heart is beating with an ache that can’t be calmed without an outlet or an expression. _I’ve been chasing her when she’s already mine._

You’re both sad and happy, how can that be?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! My apologies for updating this late. Work's taken me to a lot of places lately but nowhere near enough time or a good internet connection to be able to update. Anyway, I'm back for now. Might be gone again soon, but I'll try my best to update before I leave again.
> 
> Also, I want to thank you all for being so wonderful and receptive of the last chapter.
> 
> I hope you'll also find this chapter satisfying. I'd appreciate your insights if you can share them.
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you're all doing better. Keep safe people!


	8. Chapter 8

You sit beside her while waiting for court. You try to be as close as you can, but she's unaffected or she tries to seem like it. You don't know what to say or how to start. You just know you want to talk to her.

"So..." you begin, "why are you here?"

Her head is bowed down and her soft, wavy hair is hiding her face from your view. It feels like a wall between you.

Root lifts her head and shakes her hair, revealing her face for what seems like too long a time. You kinda got lost in the move, but you force yourself to focus on her.

"I was told I'm needed here," she answers a little too vaguely for your liking.

You're there to observe the trial and, apparently, Root's there to serve as a member of the jury. The case is something about a software engineer claiming rights to a program that's under Decima Technologies' funding. It's a little bit dangerous since none of you can be seen anywhere near Samaritan's surveillance but you've volunteered since you know Root will most likely be there. Frankie would've made a better candidate but you can certainly handle yourself in case you're backed in a corner, you tell the team.

Actually, what you said was "I can look after Root." You said it with conviction and it's meant to give the team confidence that you can handle this, but somehow they thought you're relegating yourself to "watching" Root as if she's a child who'll mess up if she'd go unsupervised. You tell them "No" and that you really care about Root. Ever since you found out that you do, you don't care who knows it. It became an absolute truth to you that it's a given that you care about her and that you want her safe. And it pisses you off that no one seems to believe you. Everybody thinks you're just setting Root up for a trick.

But you don't care about them or what they think, unless of course they'll support and help you in protecting Root from all her self-destructive tendencies and martyr complex.

"Look, Root, we really need to talk," you try again.

"Again, not now, Sweetie," she answers back.

She's been avoiding having conversations with you. Anything that extended the usual banter is a no-go since your exchange at the port area, and you can't fathom why 

You let her have her peace as you both go about the mission.

* * *

"Miss Groves, please. You don't have to do this to protect us," Harold pleads.

"No. I'm not doing any of this to protect you." You can hear her despise in her voice at how hypocritical you all are being _"because you do the protecting, right Sameen?"_ "This is for Her, Harold. She needs me." A pause. "The Machine, she's my priority now," Root says firmly as she's loading up her weapons, tucking them behind her. "And don't move until you get a clear signal or you're gonna be risking our deaths. There's a car waiting at the end of the block. You're _all_ gonna use that to go back to the subway. Clear?" she speaks with such authority, she leaves no room for arguments.

Over the comms, you, John and Harold are trying to stop her from running inside the building where Samaritan operatives are looking for both you and John. You don't know how they ended up with your cover identities and locations but Root says the situation's too critical for anyone but her and Frankie to move. Harold's too valuable a person to risk. Besides, he doesn't know how to shoot guns.

"Root," you begin to say, wanting to stop her.

"We'll talk later Sameen," she says and the line drops.

John leaves the room ready for action. You follow him. Neither of you caring about what Root just said.

"We can't leave them to fend for themselves, Shaw," he says as he checks his phone. "Lionel will be here soon." Harold starts navigating you both to get into the building undetected. You have a feeling it will be long before Root gives the 'all clear' before you can head out anyway. 

* * *

You all fought side by side and you all got out okay. Well, alive to be more specific.

Root's unconscious once again. She pulled Frankie out of harm's way. She took a bullet for her and you're angry. You're mad. Not because you want Root to protect you. No. You're mad because Root's attention was with Frankie enough to know that the blonde was in danger and she's leaving herself vulnerable to your enemy's attack. You don't like that she can throw her safety out like that to protect somebody whom you were lead to believe can handle herself. Root's got a new gunshot wound on her torso to show for that.

You're scared for her. Yes, she’s ruthless and vicious when it comes to fights, but somehow, you know she does these kinds of things in all of her missions. And she's been alone enough to endure more of this.

It kind of just happened. You found yourself already beside her bed, looking at her as if she's the most fragile person in the world, asking her to wake up.

"I'll take her home," Frankie announced as she, John, and Harold enters the safe house. The team decided it'll be much better to find refuge there instead of the subway. 

 _I don't think so_ , you wanna object.

"That'll be much appreciated, Miss Wells. Though that can wait until she's regained her consciousness," said Finch.

"Yeah," John agrees, moving to sit towards one of the chairs by the table, Harold following closely behind him. "We could all use to slow down after all that action."

"She cares about you, you know," Frankie says without looking at you. She’s staring at Root, as if willing her to object. "I can tell from everything she does. And it feels wrong not to tell you."

You don't know what to say to that so you stay quiet.

"You know, she once told me, I remind her of a friend she had when she was young. Do you know who that is?" she asks as she turns her head to look at you.

You hold her stare for a moment before you shake your head.

"When John told me he thought Root likes you but you don't, I had hoped that I might have a chance. I just wanna be there for her, you know? I needed her." She smiles silently, maybe a memory playing inside her head. "She's this beautiful mystery, who's been nothing but amazing in every way that a human can be since I've met her. But I know she's lonely. Something's missing. I want to provide comfort to her and let her know that I see her. That's why I ended up following her here."

"Why are you telling me all these?" you ask because you're wondering what's the point.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, if there ever was something at all. But I'm telling you, she's not gonna lose me, Shaw. I'll be here for her, in whatever capacity I can, even if it doesn't make sense to you," she says with finality before taking a seat at the other end of the bed. 

* * *

“That’s really stupid, you know,” you say as you catch up with her. She’s managed to get a few blocks ahead before any of you noticed your patients gone missing again. It’s past midnight, and somehow, you’ve all simultaneously fell asleep when Root slipped out of the safe house.

“Gotta run. Have somewhere to be, Sweetie,” Root says without stopping.

“There’s a room full of people right there who were worried about you, did you know that?” you ask with a raised voice. It made her stop and turn to face you.”

“Of course, I know that. Why did you think I’m doing all these?” she shot back. And then she begins walking away again. “I’m trying to leave. Please stop following me.”

She doesn’t sound like she’s needed elsewhere. “ _She believes she’s designed to be alone,”_ you remember Frankie say the last time Root got hurt.

“Root, enough already. Stop,” you demand.

She stops and takes a deep breath. She looks at you with a sigh, resigning herself to hear what you have to say before she can go about her way. You move to close the distance between you two, and then you pull her towards your apartment. Once inside, you close the door before making a call to Harold to let others know you’ve found her.

You turn to face her leaning against the concrete beside your window.

“You know, I think about you a lot. I think about how you used to be with me, how you’ve acted whenever you see me, how we used to be…” the words are not coming out as you want them, so you try again. “I think about everything we should’ve been all along. And all I really want is to be by your side and protect you, know you better. Choose me, Root.”

You don’t really know where these words are coming from.

“There’s nothing to choose from, Sameen. I’ve been yours for all these time that I’ve known you,” she answers carefully, afraid to disturb this moment in time. “I just… I can’t trust how I feel right now. I mean, I’ve always wanted you but –“

“But what, Root? You’re scared I’ll hurt you? You like Frankie more?”  You breathe to calm yourself down, you can’t recall a time you’ve been infuriated more in your life. “Don’t you trust me?”

Root looks as if you’ve slapped her. And you want to take your words back. “How can you question me about that?” her voice sounds dangerously low. “I’ve trusted you with a lot, and you’ve constantly thrown everything right back at my face. Who’s to say you’d be saying these things if I didn’t know you’re just threatened by Frankie? You don’t like it when we worked together before. You act like I’m a big nuisance, and then all of a sudden you don’t like it that I spend more time with somebody else? You don’t like it when I’m not there just for you? You gotta admit that’s pretty messed up, Shaw”

“But Frankie…” you begin.

“Has been there for me through a lot these past few months,” she cuts you off. “She’s an amazing person, Shaw. A truly wonderful friend the Machine’s given me. She’s offered a lot of support when I didn’t have anyone, when I didn’t have Her with me.”

And now it somehow makes sense, what Frankie said. They’ve formed a bond, a friendship, at a time when they both needed somebody by their sides.

“I…” you’re at a loss for words. You look right through her eyes, and somehow you find enough courage there to say something. “I’d like to be with you.” There. Plain, simple and honest. “Let me,” you add.

“What do you want from me?” Root asks.

“Just let me take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's been a while since I've last updated. If you're still reading this, Thank you. How are you all doing? I hope you're able to get some clarity out of this chapter.
> 
> I'm trying to exercise my writing muscles again since I got back from my previous mission. It's pretty hard to get back to it, but I gotta try, at least, to finish this story. I'll appreciate any feedback you can offer, because I think I've change voice or style of something, I'm not really sure. This chapter just somehow feels a little disconnected with the earlier ones.
> 
> Anyway, hope you're all doing okay. Regards! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I actually don't know what I'm doing. I feel like I have the chapters after this introduction written before I've ever written this chapter so forgive me if it's a bit confusing. I'm not even sure if it's making sense, LOL sorry. Must be the lack of sleep. Decided to share anyway so let me know what you guys think, especially if this should be continued. Thanks!


End file.
